Gardulla Besadii the Elder
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 700 BBY | thuiswereld = Nal Hutta | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Gardulla Besadii the Younger Decca Besadii Diori | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Crimelord | species = Hutt | geslacht = Hermafrodiet (vrouwelijke persoonlijkheid) | lengte = 3,70 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Besadii Kajidic }} Gardulla Besadii the Elder of Gardulla the Hutt was de belangrijkste vertegenwoordigster van de Besadii Kajidic op Tatooine tijdens de laatste fase van de Galactic Republic en de rivale van Jabba the Hutt. Biografie Op weg naar macht Gardulla werd geboren op Nal Hutta in de invloedrijke Besadii clan rond 700 BBY maar ze vluchtte naar Tatooine toen er interne politieke strijd heerste op Nal Hutta en de Besadii Kajidic in nauwe schoentjes kwamen te staan. Op een zeker ogenblik nam Gardulla het vrouwelijke geslacht aan. De Besadii Kajidic was de eerste Kajidic die het potentieel van Tatooine ontdekte. Gardulla wou bewijzen dat ze voor zichzelf kon zorgen en bouwde een behoorlijk crimineel empire uit rond Mos Thaike waar ze de bezittingen van haar clan moest bewaren. Om haar positie op Tatooine te versterken, riep Gardulla de hulp in van Hego Damask en Damask Holdings. In ruil voor een winstmarge, vroeg ze aan Damask geld om het Podracen op Tatooine nieuw leven in te blazen door de Mos Espa Grand Arena te bouwen. Gardulla had twee verblijfplaatsen op Tatooine, haar Palace in Mos Espa en een kleiner Fort in de canyons van de Xelric Draw. Haar Palace was bijzonder goed beschermd en een ondergronds paradijs vol planten, stromen en meertjes was één van de verrassingen van Gardulla. Het Fort was voorzien van een eigen arena en een gevangenissencomplex. Gardulla had het gebouw laten optrekken in heilige canyons van de Tusken Raiders. Dit had tot gevolg dat Gardulla voortdurend in oorlog was met de Tusken Raiders die haar Fort regelmatig aanvielen. Mogelijk stichtte Gardulla ook het hotel Gardulla Oola in Mos Eisley. Gardulla vs Jabba Toen Gardulla dacht terug te keren naar Nal Hutta nadat de situatie was gestabiliseerd en nadat ze zichzelf had bewezen, besloot de Besadii Kajidic er anders over. Ze hadden immers vernomen dat de Desilijic Kajidic een eigen vertegenwoordiger naar Tatooine had gestuurd: Jabba the Hutt. Indien Gardulla zou terugkeren, zouden de bezittingen van de Besadii makkelijk worden overgenomen door de Desilijic. Gardulla kreeg nog meer slecht nieuws te verwerken. Ze moest Jabba niet allen bestrijden, maar zelfs toelaten dat hij haar het hof maakte. Besadii hoopte dat Gardulla Jabba zou inpalmen. Gardulla was echter helemaal niet geïnteresseerd in Jabba, ook al probeerde ze haar best te doen om hem voor haar te winnen. Jabba nodigde haar uit voor feesten en stuurde hij haar cadeaus. Langzaam maar zeker was het Jabba die Gardulla eigenlijk begon in te palmen. Eén week stuurde hij haar geschenken, zoals Dwarf Nunas (haar favoriete gerecht), terwijl hij in de week daarna haar schepen liet overvallen. Podracing Jabba overtuigde Gardulla om te gokken op de Podraces. Dit was het begin van haar ondergang want voor ze het zelf besefte, raakte Gardulla verslaafd aan het gokken op Podraces. Veel van haar rijkdom ging verloren, waaronder niet alleen slaven zoals Anakin Skywalker en Shmi Skywalker aan Watto. Gardulla kocht in die periode Ghostling children van slavendrijvers die zouden fungeren als levende standbeelden in de tuin. De Ghostlings werden echter bevrijd door Anakin Skywalker en zijn vrienden. Door Gardulla's gokschulden kon ze moeilijker en moeilijker de lening afbetalen aan Damask Holdings. Op die manier zag Jabba zijn kans gekomen om zijn relatie met Hego Damask te verbeteren. thumb|left|250px|Gardulla te gast bij Jabba tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge Gardulla probeerde om Jabba zwaar te laten gokken tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge. Gardulla zelf gokte op Gasgano, de Xexto. R5-X2, Jabba’s Droid, voorspelde echter dat Anakin Skywalker het goed zou doen in de race. Om zeker te zijn liet Gardulla Ark Roose inhuren om Anakins Podracer te saboteren. Roose saboteerde echter de Podracer van Ben Quadinaros. Tijdens de Boonta Eve Race was Gardulla aanwezig in Jabba’s loge, samen met Diva Funquita en enkele assistenten. Gardulla was woedend toen Anakin Skywalker won en probeerde Watto te overtuigen om Anakin terug te kopen met 50.000 Peggats. Watto had Anakin echter al moeten vrijlaten na een gokwedstrijd met Qui-Gon Jinn. Gardulla vs Tusken Raiders Vervolgens wou Jabba Gardulla’s sterkte aanpakken, namelijk haar machtspositie in het smokkelen van wapens. Jabba zette de Tusken Raiders en Moisture Farmers tegen elkaar op. Hij bevoorraadde de Farmers met wapens afkomstig van Dreddon terwijl de Tuskens werden aangevoerd door de rogue Jedi Sharad Hett. Vervolgens werd Aurra Sing de inzet van Jabba en Gardulla. Beide Hutts huurden haar in om Sharad Hett uit te schakelen maar Jabba kon Aurra Sing overtuigen om ook Gardulla’s schepen te vernietigen. Zonder ondersteuning uit de lucht, versloegen de Tusken Raiders de troepen van Gardulla. Gardulla besefte te laat dat Jabba haar in het nauw dreef. Jabba werd op Nal Hutta geroemd om zijn deals en om het aanzien van Dreddon te redden. Ten einde raad ging ze een overeenkomst aan met Jabba. In ruil voor haar wapensmokkel – en andere illegale praktijken – mocht zij de slavenhandel vanuit Ryloth leiden. Maar Jabba was haar nogmaals te slim af. Jabba wist dat de Galactic Republic een grootscheepse actie van plan was om slavernij in de Outer Rim tot een halt te roepen waardoor de Republic op de hoogte was van haar activiteiten. Bovendien zette Jabba haar schaakmat op Tatooine in de wapenwedloop en Gardulla vluchtte naar haar Palace waar ze zich ten einde raad verschanste. In een laatste wanhoopspoging sloot ze een verbond met de gevaarlijke Bando Gora om onder andere Death Sticks te smokkelen. Door deze deal begon haar rijkdom weer langzaam toe te nemen. Het 'einde' van Gardulla Gardulla had echter pech dat Darth Sidious de Bando Gora wou opdoeken. Darth Tyranus huurde twee Bounty Hunters in om de groepering te vernietigen. Jabba was ongerust over Gardulla’s deal met de Bando Gora en vertelde Jango Fett en Zam Wesell hoe ze haar Palace konden binnendringen. Uiteindelijk doodde Jango Fett Gardulla in haar eigen paleis. Gardulla nam Fett en Wesell eerst gevangen maar Fett ontsnapte en maakte korte metten met Gardulla’s bendeleden. Nadat Fett aan de Hutt informatie vroeg over Komari Vosa en Gardulla weigerde, duwde Jango Gardulla in de arena bij haar eigen Krayt Dragon. Clone Wars 250px|thumb|Gardulla Maar tijdens de Clone Wars ontdekten Obi-Wan Kenobi en Quinlan Vos dat Gardulla nog steeds in leven was toen ze onderzoek verrichten naar de ontsnapping van Ziro. De Krayt Dragon kon Gardulla blijkbaar niet verteren en Jabba liet zelfs toe dat Gardulla hem verving in de Hutt Grand Council toen hij niet aanwezig kon zijn na de bevrijding van Ziro the Hutt. Gardulla liet Ziro opsluiten en huurde na zijn ontsnapping Cad Bane in om de Hutt te vinden. Achter de Schermen *Bronnen spreken elkaar tegen wie nu juist wie beïnvloedde om op Gasgano te gokken. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hunt for Ziro Bron *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Tatooine *Star Wars: Republic – Comics *Podracing Tales *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter – Game *Darth Plagueis (Novel) category:Hutts category:Tatooinians category:Criminelen category:Slaveneigenaars